Roxas & Naminé
by Gennaria et Cie
Summary: C'est tout simplement la première rencontre de Roxas et Naminé dans Kingdom Heart 2 du point de vue de Roxas.


Je m'avance alors devant la grille du manoir abandonné de la cité du crépuscule. Mais l'est-il vraiment? Je me le demande.

— Hé, Roxas! s'exclame une voix dans mon dos en me faisant sursauter au passage.

Je me tourne donc et je vois Pence qui me lance alors qu'on avait prévu d'aller à cette maison que demain.

Apparament, j'y suis allé quand même ce soir, car j'ignore pourquoi, mais cette maison m'intrigue bien plus que les autres mystères de la cité. Pence s'avance à mes côtés et nous observons la bâtisse ensemble.

— C'est vraiment trop bizarre comme endroit, lâche mon ami comme s'il en avait peur ou quelque chose du genre.

— Tu trouves? lui demandais-je, n'étant pas trop convaincu.

— Seifer et sa bande devaient nous aider

— Seifer?

Le type qui se la ramène toujours avec ses deux acolytes ? Ouin… je préfère me passer de leur aide.

— Hayner lui a demandé.

Quoique si Hayner lui a demandé, c'est qu'il doit avoir une raison. J'y peux rien, Hayner est notre chef. Je dois respecter ses décisions. Il reste que je suis pas venu pour parler de Seifer. Alors, je change rapidement de sujet.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte sur cette maison ?

Pence se tourne vers voir et m'explique la légende en lien avec le manoir. On raconterait qu'une fille apparaîtrait à la fenêtre du premier étage, alors que personne n'habite-là depuis des années.

Je regarde à nouveau la maison, l'air pensif. Serait-ce le fantôme d'une jeune fille hantant les lieux que ces gens auraient vu ? J'ai pas l'impression que ça le cas. J'inspecte alors attentivement la fenêtre du premier étage que j'arrive à percevoir à travers de la grille. J'y aperçois alors une jeune fille blonde habillée d'une courte robe blanche.

Soudain, tout autour de moi s'évanouit tout d'un coup et je vois que du blanc.

XXX

J'ouvre alors les yeux et je remarque que je suis dans une pièce toute blanche avec beaucoup de dessins. Certains sont accrochés au mur. D'autres jonchent le sol.

Mais je suis où, bordel? I peine une minute, j'ai vu la fille qui me regardait et ensuite, je me retrouve ici…

Je vois alors une grande fenêtre et c'est alors que je la reconnais. C'est la fameuse fenêtre du premier étage. Quoi, je suis dans le manoir en ce moment et j'ai aucune idée comment j'ai fait pour y entrer ? Et où est Pence, dans tout ça ?

La tête pleine de questions, je décide d'observer les dessins sur le mur devant moi. Soudain, une esquisse attire mon attention.

— Roxas…

Attendez, je connais cette voix… Je l'ai entendu dans mes rêves.

— Naminé?

Celle-ci ne me répond pas. Étrange… L'aurais-je rêvé ? Je reporte alors mon attention sur le dessin que je regardais avant que j'entende sa voix. Des types avec des capuches noires faisaient face à deux autres types… Mais, c'est moi ça. Mais si, une tête bonde avec des cheveux en piques. Oui, c'est bien moi, je confirme. Et l'autre type à côté du Roxas du dessin, je le reconnais aussi. Des cheveux rouges en pointes… c'est Axel, ça.

OK, en gros, je suis jamais entré dans ce manoir et j'y trouve un dessin d'Axel et moi. Bizarre. Soudain, la voix de Naminé me parvient à nouveau, me confirmant la preuve que je n'avais pas rêvé la première fois.

— Vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde, tu te souviens?

— Ouais, c'est ça. J'ai comme un petit doute. Ce type, je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, il y a quelques jours.

— Tu ne veux pas découvrir la vérité? Savoir qui tu es vraiment ?

— Personne me connaît aussi bien que moi.

Pour ça, c'est vrai. Je vois pas des inconnus me connaître plus que moi.

— Oui, bien sûr.

Pourtant, Naminé a l'air d'en connaitre davantage que moi. Alors, je décide d'être honnête avec elle.

— Mais… je veux comprendre ce qui m'arrive ces temps-ci…

Qui sait? Elle sait peut-être quelque chose d'important. Je m'approche alors d'un autre dessin à droite de la fenêtre. Les trois amis sur la feuille de papier m'ont l'air très familiers.

— Tu connais ces trois-là, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, leur nom me vient aussi facilement qu'avec celui de Naminé.

— Oui. C'est Sora, Donald et Dingo. Je les vois dans mes rêves.

En réalité, je vois pas mal de gens dans mes rêves, ces temps-ci. Naminé y est aussi, ainsi qu'une autre fille du nom de Kairi. Mais je vois plus souvent le trio que les autres. À ce moment-là, Naminé me raconte alors une histoire assez irréaliste. Mais je décide de la croire. Elle dégage une énergie apte à avoir confiance.

— Il y a un an, j'ai été obligée de disperser les images présentent dans le cœur de Sora. J'ai brisé la chaîne de ses souvenirs. Mais là, je suis en train de reconstituer précisément sa mémoire. Ça me prend du temps, mais bientôt, Sora redeviendra lui-même. Malheureusement, le processus t'a affecté aussi, Roxas.

— Le processus m'a affecté ? De quelle façon ? Ah ben oui, c'est logique. Ça serait pas travers mes rêves, par hasard ?

Naminé approuve.

— Sora et toi, vous êtes liés.

— Quoi, on est jumeaux, c'est ça ? ironisais-je, en demandant si tout ça avait un sens pour moi.

Je décide de continuer mon exploration des dessins pendant que Naminé me parle encore de tout ça.

— Et pour que Sora puisse revenir complètement lui-même…

Je m'arrête alors devant un dessin qui montre Sora et moi en train de se tenir la main. À ce moment-là, Naminé me révéla ce que signifie ce dessin.

— Il a besoin de toi.

— Comment ça, de moi ? Nous sommes deux personnes distinctes. Alors, pourquoi ?

— Dans un sens, oui, vous êtes deux personnes distinctes. Tu es Roxas et il est Sora. Mais, tu détiens la moitié de ce qu'il est. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes liés tous les deux. Tu lui es nécessaire, Roxas, pour qu'il redevienne lui-même.

Je me fige en l'entendant. Alors quoi, on va m'enlever des organes pour les donner à Sora, c'est ça ?

Bouleversé par ces révélations, je regarde derrière mon épaule et je la vois enfin.

— Naminé?

Elle est assise au bout de la grande table qui trône au centre de la pièce. Naminé m'invite à prendre place à l'autre bout de la table. Je m'assis donc sur la chaise vacante. Je décide de poursuivre avec la question que j'aurais dû poser au début de notre conversation, comme toute personne sensée.

— Naminé… qui es-tu ?

Elle me le révéla comme si elle n'a rien à cacher.

— Une sorcière capable de manipuler les souvenirs de Sora et de ses proches.

— Une sorcière ? C'est pas un peu péjoratif pour une jeune fille comme toi ?

— C'est comme ça que Dizz m'appelle. Mais j'ignore d'où vient ce pouvoir… Il est là, c'est tout. Je ne suis même pas sûre de m'en servir correctement.

—Sur ce point, je peux pas t'aider, déclarais-je, désolé pour elle.

Naminé se met à sourire, en guise de réponse. Ah, comme j'aimerais pouvoir faire plus… Mon regard est alors attiré vers le dessin d'Axel et moi.

— C'est bizarre. Tout à coup, j'ai l'impression de ne plus me connaître. J'aimerais en savoir plus.

Je décide d'alors de lancer la question qui me trotte depuis le début.

— Que sais-tu de moi… que j'ignore ?

Je remarque alors son air triste alors qu'elle baise la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'elle hésite à me le dire. C'est si pire que ça ?

— Tu n'aurais jamais du existé, Roxas ?

— Attends, dans quel sens? Il y a le sens que mes parents n'auraient pas voulu de moi, mais ils m'ont eu quand même. Ou, juste…dans le sens tout court, en fait…

Je n'aurais pas voulu savoir de toute façon…

— Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Même si c'était vrai…

— Pardonne-moi, Roxas. Tu as raison. Certains faits doivent rester secrets.

— Pour éviter que le principal concerné finisse en dépression à cause de ça, décidais-je de plaisanter pour lui faire savoir que je la pardonne.

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident d'avoir à révéler ce genre d'infos.

Soudain, ma vision s'embrouille et la vision blanche revient me prendre. Ça doit être Naminé qui me renvoie à l'entrée du manoir. Elle doit avoir d'autres trucs à faire et moi aussi, d'ailleurs.


End file.
